Heroes of the North
by SSSBlueDragon
Summary: Mysteriously, the 2p!Nordics have arrived, wrecking havoc and trying to get rid of the original nations to make room for the 2p's. Although no one believes them, although no one helps them, the Nordics still have each other to save the world. Contains 2p's, Nordic 5, and other character appearances. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! SSSBlueDragon here with another story. I took a break from the other stories for new ones because you can only go for so long until you get another idea and you just HAVE to write it down and here...is one of those moments. Since this is going to be a rather long story, the author notes are not going to be as elaborate as it will be in the first or last chapters. Also, there is a chance that this story may feature other characters such as Italy or Germany or whoever. So enough talking and on with the story! No pairings. Hetalia characters owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

XxXxXxXx

"Come on. Come on." Denmark chanted through gritted teeth, his eyes glued on the screen of the TV.

"Shut it, Dane." Norway retorted as he gazed at the beer in front of him. "You're annoying."

"But Norge, if the red team wins against the blue team, then our drinks are free!"

"You insisted we spend our Friday night by leaving Sealand, Hanatamago, Mr. Puffin, and even Troll home to go to this 'super awesome secret place' which, coincidentally, happened to be the bar just because if one of the football teams win, we get free drinks for the night? ('football' in Europe is the same thing as 'soccer' in the USA) Does anyone else think this was a stupid idea?"

"It's fine." Sweden muttered as he took a sip of his beer.

"I think it was a great idea!" Finland smiled and gave an exaggerated nod.

"You forced me to get the apple juice so it doesn't really concern me." Iceland scoffed towards the Norwegian before he took another sip of the juice.

"Besides," Denmark added in, never taking his eyes away from the game. "The teams are tied so one more goal means unlimited drinks!" Norway simply rolled his eyes and looked outside the window.

It was a cloudy night; not a single ray of moonlight shone. However, almost nothing could down the Dane as he was generally in a cheery mood which, in turn, generally put the Nordic five in a good mood. Although, the atmosphere was perhaps a little cold and dark.

"Okay, okay! Turn to the left and they won't catch you!" Denmark urgently added as he watched one of the red offensive players swiftly dodge an incoming attack and race towards the goal. "Alright, keep going!"

"Tanska does know that the players cannot hear him, right?" Finland whispered somewhat worriedly to Sweden who gave a small nod in reply.

"This is how he always acts when watching football games."

"Dodge that player! Now dodge that player! Now pass! Come on! Run! There's only ten seconds left on the clock!" Denmark practically yelled at the screen; he was so involved that when he stood up from the rush of adrenaline, he nearly knocked the entire table over.

"Call me 'big brother,' Island." Norway commanded to youngest of the group.

"Nei." Iceland responded bluntly.

"He's past the offense! He's past the first defender! He's past the second defender! He's running up to the goal! He's getting ready to shoot! He's so close!" The Dane and the rest of the bar started to cheer as they watched the player evade everything in his way, leaving Norway, Iceland, and Sweden impressed and Finland shouting along just for the fun. The soccer player was _unstoppable_. "Come on! You can do it! Ja! Ja!"

Out of no where, right before the television could show if the goal was made or not, the screen blanked out and switched to another channel.

"Nej!" Denmark fumed as he hit the table with so much force that it broke in half and sent everything on it to clank and clatter on the ground. The rest of the bar's customers was sent into a frenzy.

"I'm not paying for the table." Norway responded to himself as the noise in the bar rivaled his own voice.

"_Stilhed (quiet)!_" One of the bartenders yelled angrily as he pointed to the new channel. The others quickly quieted down and looked to the screen which showed a woman rapidly speaking Danish into a microphone as she motioned to a building behind her.

"What is going on?" Iceland asked into the almost-motionless environment. However, no one made an effort to answer. The screen started to switch as it showed different corners of the large building.

The entire tavern gasped simultaneously as it showed the bottom of the building burning at every inch with fire. There were images of people running with burn marks everywhere and others wheezing as they barely made it out the doors alive, officials scrambling as they tried to control the situation. The last screenshot showed the top of the building where the shadows of five figures stood out as flames and smoke rose into the darkening clouds. The broadcast quickly ended with a final shot of the news reporter and the screen returned to the soccer game, already over. The atmosphere stayed quiet.

Denmark shook his head in disbelief and roughly made his way to the doorway without another word, pulling out his battle axe as he gripped it tightly between his fingers.

"Hey, Tanska! Where are you going?" Finland called out as he started to chase the Dane with Sweden behind. Norway instantly pulled out a random amount of money as he threw it down onto the broken table and followed Iceland.

XxXxXxXx

"Danmark? What was the woman saying on the news?" Norway questioned as he caught up to the enraged nation. No answer.

"Danmörk, answer us. We need to know." Iceland demanded. No answer.

"Danmark." Sweden repeated. The Dane stopped in his tracks along with the rest of the group. The other four nations waited patiently as they desperately needed an explanation.

"Someone..." Denmark slowly responded. "Someone burned down a large building around my capital that contained hundreds of people. The people of my town on TV were so terrified that for once, it scared me. Whoever..._whatever_...did this...they're going to pay for their actions; for everyone they hurt; for everything they ever did."

The Dane suddenly made a mad dash down the street with the others following. If there's one thing the Nordics have ever learned is if you mess with one of them, you deal with all of them.

XxXxXxXx

Okay, so I'll try to update as soon as i can. Just a reminder that this story is not meant to be taken seriously so for anything that gets burned down or attacked or whatever, just know this is fiction. Thanks. ;~).

I'm going to do headcanons at the end because i usually end up with a ton of them. XD

I am going to translate a few things throughout the story in parentheses but foreign words such as 'ja' or 'Tanska' are either simple phrases such as 'hello' or 'yes' or other country names.

Stay tuned and enjoy the story. =-)!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Happy New Year's! The 2p's appearances differ between sources I looked through so I'm going to do the most common appearances and traits. Thanks for the cooperation! Hetalia characters owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. Enjoy the story! =-D!

XxXxXxXx

The Nordics were greeted with exactly what was seen by the news report. The area was filled with horrified screams and frantic movements as people around the scene called the fire department, the police, anyone who could help them. The building was nearly filled to the top with fire and the smoke that gave off clouded the sky more than anything else could. The situation was anything but calm.

"Alright, where are those bastards?" Denmark asked to no one in particular, his mood a clear sign that no one should mess with him. The rest of the group remained silent as they searched the location.

It was only after a couple of seconds until Iceland noticed a strange silhouette on top of the building. "Noregur, do you see that?"

"I do." The other nation responded as he squinted to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. "However...I see multiple shadows instead of one."

"I counted five. Did you count the same amount, Ruotsi?"

"Ja."

"It doesn't matter how many there are, we just need to take them down." The Dane snapped impatiently. "How do we signal them? That building is tall."

"It seems they're coming to us." Norway shortly pointed out as the shadows suddenly jumped from their perch and gracefully landed on the ground, unscathed. The figures slowly emerged from an illusion of flames and when they were clearly in the light, the other group lit up with amazement.

"They look exactly like us!" Finland gasped as he stared at a recolored version of himself.

"Of course we look exactly like you! What else would your 2p's look like? Fish?" The counterpart responded sarcastically.

"You have mentioned something about '2p's'; what do you mean by that?" Iceland spoke up in confusion.

"It's like we're your opposites! Every country has one and we just happen to be yours." One of the other counterparts, Norway, smiled.

"Opposites?" The Norwegian questioned.

"Why are you here?" Denmark suddenly cut in. "And why did you do this?"

"Come on, we were waiting for the five of you and you just want to cut our conversation so short? We didn't even properly introduce ourselves." 2p Finland cockily stated. "So let's start."

As if on cue, the 2p nordics all split into different directions to divide and fight their own counterpart.

XxXxXxXx

"Hallå. I'm 2p Sverige." The red-uniformed nation greeted with a cheerful yet taunting smile.

The original Sweden let out a small growl of revulsion as he took out his staff.

"Not a man of many words, huh? That's okay; I really didn't expect you to be that talkative anyway. Hey! I have a staff like that, too!"

The other suddenly lunged with his staff ahead of him, aiming to at least knock the other down; however, the 2p was able to defend with a well-timed swing of his own staff.

"Wow! That was a good try! But this is how you really do it." The nation then took a sudden move as he used his staff to launch himself into the air. As he came down, he did not directly make a swing but instead turned in a circle and hit from below as it caused Sweden to lose his balance, making it impossible to predict the 2p's next move with fake actions. His signature smile flashed again.

"It's easy when you know how to control your opponent."

XxXxXxXx

"What do you want from us?" Asked the annoyed Dane as he swung his axe against his own counterpart.

"This is a battle; you should focus more on your opponent. " The other retorted as he jumped back just in time to avoid a gash to the head.

"You're the one to talk, picking a fight with me and all." For once in this entire situation, Denmark was able to give a egocentric smile. "I'm not called the 'King of Scandinavia' for nothing."

Another swing was thrown as the 2p Denmark aimed for a blow to the chest but instead received a block from another axe head. Realising he had a perfect opportunity, Denmark used the head of his axe to break the weapon from the other's grip, watching as it flew through the air and landed somewhere behind him. The other stood defenseless but unusually calm.

"I don't know why you messed with us out of everyone else but you will pay for your actions." Denmark stated as he rose his axe to deliver the final blow. However, the 2p was able to swiftly dodge the attack and grab the weapon with ease, allowing the two to wrestle it from each other's grip.

"You really should focus more on your opponent." The copy repeated as the battle continued.

XxXxXxXx

"Missed again!" 2p Norway teased as he avoided a magic freezing spell sent by his counterpart. "You must try harder if you want to actually hit me."

"I could actually hit you if you would stay still." The Norwegian muttered under his breath as his irritation grew with each of his attacks failing to land a hit.

"But what fun is staying still if I want to win the battle? It's too easy for you to win like that so I'm putting up a challenge, don't you see?"

"You're even more annoying than the Dane." The nation responded flatly as he chanted another Norwegian spell. In his hands, a small radiating fireball grew and he whipped it towards the other, watching as it barely seared his sailor outfit.

"You call that a fire attack? This is how you truly do it!"

Out of no where, the 2p brought out a large mechanism with a flaming nozzle. He smiled brightly as he heard the graceful noise of the machine rev up.

"What is that machine?" Norway questioned as he ceased his attacks.

"A flamethrower, of course. This 'machine' is capable of burning anything and everything that comes within its path. What else do you think burned that building?"

"That was you?" The Norwegian gasped, surprised that one small weapon could do that much damage but even more shocked to see his opposite be the one who caused this mess, who cost people their lives. "You are insane."

"Maybe...but it gets the job done." The 2p lept into the air as fire exploded from the weapon.

XxXxXxXx

"Halló, friend!" 2p Iceland waved to his counterpart happily.

"'Friend?' How can we be 'friends' if you are doing the destroying of our land?" Iceland growled back angrily. He expected his counterpart to be different but he couldn't honestly be that clueless.

"It was all big brother's idea, not mine, but he did a good job!"

"Hold on a second. 'Big brother?'"

"Já! Big brother Noregur said we have to listen to Finnland if we want to gain your land!" After the last sentence, the 2p jumped as he realized the mistake he made. "Wait, I didn't mean to say that."

"You are taking over our land?!" The Icelandic fumed. "What is the matter with your land?"

"Nothing. Finnland said he wanted to take over the land so we can rule more than one kingdom and we needed to find you five first-"

"That's quite enough, child." A elegant voice scolded as a mysterious creature gracefully landed on the boy's shoulder. "You shouldn't go off sharing secrets that are meant to remain as secrets."

"Mr. Puffin?" Iceland gazed at the puffin; the bird was sporting a small top hat and monocle and spoke with a thick icelandic accent instead of a gruff voice. It was definitely 2p Mr. Puffin.

"I am the one you speak of. However, I do not approve of your manners towards young Iceland here."

Iceland huffed in annoyance. It was unusual to see the bird so respectful and elegant. "Just leave and don't come bothering us again."

"I'm afraid that is not an option; we have a very important task to complete and you are ruining our progress." Suddenly, the bird took off into flight as it circled a few times in the sky before diving for the boy. The puffin then started a fit of annoyance as he aggressively pecked the nations head.

"What? Nei! Stop pecking me! Ow. Ow!" Iceland exasperated as he swatted at the bird. "This is not a fair fight!"

"Já! You go, Mr. Puffin!" The 2p nation cheered in the background.

XxXxXxXx

"So this is my counterpart, huh? Not bad, but your fashion sense is a little off. May i suggest some red?" 2p Finland smirked with a intimidating glare.

"It wasn't very nice of you to burn down one of Tanska's buildings." Finland retorted, glaring at his opponent. "You endangered many lives." The other rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh.

"I didn't ask for a life lesson. Really, you Nordics are no fun. Let me start the 'game' between us." The 2p's cocky expression returned as he took out a small pistol.

The copy fired shot after shot which caused Finland to frantically move about in avoidance to get hit. The nation had no weapon to defend himself, making his only option to run. Bothering the other nations would surely be a mistake considering they had their own battles in progress. Stopping his 2p is his ideal goal but with what?

Out of pure luck, the Finn was able to spot one of the Danish police officers holding an object he was quite familiar with: a sniper rifle. If there's one, there are more. He thought to himself as he made a determined dash towards one of the police cars.

After getting closer, Finland was able to spot an unoccupied rifle on the hood of a car. The policemen watched in amazement as the nation gracefully, but in much urgency, lept over the blockade and skidded across the ground, grabbing the rifle in hand and running to a good firing position.

"Hey, where did you go?" The 2p questioned in surprise as he had been firing aimlessly for a few rounds. Almost immediately, a bullet raced past the man's hair as it cut through a few strands, surprising him. He looked up to see his counterpart on the ground as he steadied his rifle for another shot. The next bullet flew through the air as it knocked the pistol out of his hand, causing a clattering noise and scaring the nation as he was overcomed with disbelief. He gulped silently.

"His precision is unbelievable! One more shot like that and i could drop dead!" The 2p nation muttered to himself as he watched the other nation put his hand on the trigger. "One more shot and it's all over!"

"STOP!" The battles and even random passersby froze in place as they heard the commanding cry from 2p Finland. Weapons stood in midair and the other Finland looked up confusedly, letting the weapon rest in his grip. The atmosphere became silent as everyone stared at the befuddled nation. "We must leave now."

2p Sweden shook his head in confusion. "But Finland-"

"I said NOW!" None of the other 2p's questioned or second-guessed the orders as they returned to their leader. 2p Finland put on another smirk but it seem to have lost a bit of confidence. "Congratulations, Nordics, you won our first encounter but we'll win the battle overall. For now, goodbye." The 2p's suddenly disappeared within the smoke behind them, not a trace of them left.

"Hey! Come back here, cowards!" Denmark yelled mockingly into the flames. The Nordic group gathered around each other.

"Should we go after them?" Iceland questioned to no one in particular as he rubbed his head from the fight.

"Nei." Norway answered with the sternest of expressions. "These 2p's are different from us but just as much alike. We only faced them once in battle but they do understand our fighting skills and it would not be the wisest to choice to attack again. Let's go. I think i know where we can find more information on their kind."

Rain started to pour down from the dark clouds as each drop started to extinguish the massive fire a little more. The people were not in as big a panic as they were before and the atmosphere started to calm down. The authorities were starting to get back on track with their jobs and assure the citizens that everything would be fine, although unsure themselves. The five nations left towards the city as no one dare questioned them about what happened. What was done, was done; now it was about fixing.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the wait but gotta get those midterms in. I just wanted to say thank you to the first guest review and review in general! There's a bit of the Hanatamago family in here but I don't consider it as a pairing; more like a family such as the Nordic five. All hetalia characters owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

XxXxXxXx

The rain pounded hard against the windowsill but the steady rhythm could not obstruct the graceful story England was telling. Sealand laid quietly in bed with Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago at each of his sides while Norway's troll along with various other fairies and mythical creatures surrounding the room to hear the tale, even if England was the only one who could see them.

"...So what happened after that?" The micronation yawned as he cuddled with Hanatamago in his arms.

"The princess and prince got married and the king and queen arranged a beautiful ceremony where the two had a wonderful party and-" England snapped out of his dreamy state as he heard the soft snoring of the small child, indicating that he had fallen asleep. "...And they lived happily ever after."

The English nation silently closed the book and placed it against the nightstand, standing up as he sauntered across the room.

"Good night, Sealand." He softly smiled as he closed the door. The nation walked through the hallway silently, the patter of rain and occasional clap of thunder the only sound that echoed through the house.

"That git is annoying at times but he has his moments." England muttered. "I've known that boy all my life and sure, we've been tossing insults here and there but we are brothers and we all learn to appreciate each other in one way or another. Anyway, I have work tomorrow so it's best that I get to sleep right away."

The nation quickly arrived to his room and swiftly got into bed, turning off all the lights in the process. All was quiet. All was calm. It was a perfect night. However, a shrill shriek of the doorbell sounded.

"Bloody Hell!" Britain exclaimed as he sat upright quicker than any man ever could. The personification angrily mumbled to himself as he stomped through the halls and towards the door.

The nation opened the door with as much force he could muster up from his anger and was ready to scream at the person who dared wake him at this hour until he saw the five pairs of dull eyes and stiff postures. His face softened upon the sight and a quiet "Oh my..." escaped his lips before he allowed the five Nordics to come in.

XxXxXxXx

"Is everyone alright?" England questioned as he entered his study holding a tray of tea. "The storm out there is rather large."

The fireplace crackled loudly as the flame grew brighter. The four Nordics sat quietly in a circle as the soothing heat warmed them from the freezing rain. The English man moved swiftly around the room, offering hot drinks to the nations.

"We're fine, Englanti, and thank you for asking!" Finland smiled cheerfully as he took a cup. The grateful remarks continued as England circled to the other three.

"Norway, would you like a cup?"

"Not at the moment." The Norwegian answered impatiently as he skimmed over a book before forcing it close and tossing it aside. The Nordic five traveled, or rather teleported, to the British nation's house primarily to search his books for valuable information on the 2p's, however, to no such luck over the past 30 books. Himself, England, and another country were the only three to have notable knowledge of mythical creatures and events but there had not been a passage on the opposites. "England, did you tell Romania to come here yet?"

"He said he's on his way. May I ask what you're searching so intently for?" England set the tray aside as he took a cup of his own and relaxed in a easy chair.

"They're called '2p's' and they're basically opposites of us. They even look human." Denmark answered instead, sensing that Norway was too frustrated to reply.

"'2p's'? I doubt there would be anything in those books then considering i never heard of them. Are you sure that's what you're looking for?"

"We're sure!" Finland reinforced, suddenly standing up for emphasis. "They even said what they were and there's no one else who can look that much like us!"

"And they fight the same way we do, too." Sweden added in, almost inaudible but the remark was heard.

Iceland sat with a pondering look. Wasn't there something he knew?

Norway looked to the flustered Englishman with so much seriousness that it was possible to detect under his stoic expression. "Please, England, you have to know something. Any kind of information would do. Where they came from, what can they do at their full potential, what are their motives, what are-"

"STOP!"

Everyone froze in mid-sentence as they stopped to stare at the Icelandic boy. Iceland stood tall as he gave a glare to anyone who would even dare think of speaking before him but soon snapped back into reality and regained his composure.

"When I was in the fighting with my 2p, he mentioned something about 'taking over our land.'" The boy listened to the surprised reactions before continuing. "He also mentioned that the 2p Finnland was taking the charge and leading the mission."

"My 2p?" Finland gasped. "He couldn't. Why would they need our land?"

"They wanted more than just control of their land so they wanted to find us first. That's all I know."

The room stood silent at the hands of the new information. It offered the group insight but it also gave them a new chance to worry about their citizens and their land. There was a sudden loud thumping and out appeared a child in the doorway to the study.

"Jerk England? Are you talking to your imaginary friends again?" Sealand accused sleepily before yawning and rubbing his eye. The micronation did not notice the Nordics so he was quite surprised when Hanatamago, Mr. Puffin, and Troll came zipping past him.

"Hey! What do you mean 'they're here?'" Mr. Puffin called out to the dog in confusion; however, he gasped in surprise when he saw the white-haired nation. "Iceland! You're back, kid!"

Sealand automatically perked up at the name and realized his surroundings, and more importantly, his family.

"Papa!" The young nation smiled brightly as he sprinted towards the Swedish nation, jumping in for a big hug. "You're back! What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry about that." Finland scratched the back of his head nervously as Hana circled excitedly around him. "We got in a bit of traffic."

"Then that's some mad traffic if it got you cuts and bruises." The puffin responded skeptically as he scanned his owner, spying said details. The other shrugged indifferently.

"We got into a fighting; I'll tell you later."

"Is everything alright, Troll? No disturbances in the supernatural world, right?" The troll shook his head and smiled to the Norwegian who returned with a slight smirk. "Thank you."

"So nothing major has happened over the course of the night; that's jolly good." England smiled softly as he took a sip of his tea. "If we're able to, we can stop these imposters with little trouble."

"Ja! We really do have nothing to worry about!" The room grew cheerful by the reassurance of Denmark and soon it was filled with relaxation and light laughter.

There was sudden loud and rapid knocking at the door and shouts from the outside.

"Anglia! Anglia! Open up!"

When the Englishman opened the door, a distressed, and obviously soaking wet, Romanian jumped in, a newspaper in his hand. The newcomer made no greeting to the other before he rushed into the room over, leaving a perplexed England in his wake.

Romania grabbed hold of the doorway as he took a second to breathe before lifting his head in a panic and raising the paper.

"Norvegia! Did you know about this?!" The Norwegian came to the article before shaking his head.

"This is in Romanian. I can't read it." The other quickly snatched the paper back.

"It says here that five people entered Swedish borders and terrorized many towns. Houses and large buildings caught on fire and were severely damaged, citizens screamed in chaos as many of them were injured and some dead, traffic was backed up for miles and the worst part is that the police weren't able to catch them so they're still on the loose and may affect other countries such as Finlanda and even you, Norvegia! The news was so big that it even reached România and I'm in the middle of Europe!"

"Sverige, did you know about this?" Norway questioned as he looked to the Swede. The other shrugged.

"I thought it was something small that the police could take care of, didn't realize it was them."

"Woah wait. Who is 'them?'" Romania questioned as he went from terrified to calm in seconds.

"So I suppose you don't know either." Norway sighed, returning to the bookshelves. "I searched through these books countless times and I couldn't find a single thing about the 2p's. It's strange if these really are foreign creatures and there's nothing about them even in these magic books."

"But that doesn't mean we can't fix the problem with magic." Everyone looked to Romania with slight confusion.

"He's right." England smirked. "These may not be magical creatures but they can be sent away just as easily as they came."

"We just need to find the right ingredients and words and we can make a spell that is powerful enough to bring them back where they came from."

"And since the three of us magic-users are here, we can work on the spell together."

"Da! What do you say, Norvegia?"

The Norwegian took a second before a slight smile overtook his features. "This is a great idea. I'm in."

"And you got us four if you need any help!" Denmark added in as the other three Nordics nodded in agreement.

"Perfect!" England clapped. "We'll start tomorrow. I believe all of us need some sleep if we ever want to get this done and you're all welcome to stay if you would like. Have a good night's rest, everyone."

Different words of different languages were exchanged as everyone picked a spot to sleep for the night. The Norwegian silently lied down on the couch as he slowly fell asleep, reminding himself that everything is going to be alright with his friends by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here and it was quick! All hetalia characters owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

XxXxXxXx

Officers in uniforms scanned Finnish borders as they searched for any vehicles trying to enter; however, it has been a peaceful night so far.

In one of the small offices, a middle-aged man sat boredly at his desk, twirling a pen in midair. He caught himself closing his eyes and then waking in an instant from his lack of sleep, a few times, in fact. Just when he was about to fall into another short slumber, he perked up at the knocking coming from the door.

"Hei! Open up! I brought some food!"

The man stood up with a long yawn before he opened the entrance to see a beautiful young lady in uniform, a paper bag in her grasp.

"Wow. I haven't seen you in a while." The man smiled before motioning the woman to come in.

"I know today's been kinda slow over in this part so i thought you might enjoy some coffee and pulla (A kind of Finnish desert)." She carefully unwrapped the bag to reveal the food, watching as the man's mouth watered.

"You sure know how to make a day count." The officers each took their servings and began to enjoy a midnight dinner. The sweet flavor of the bread filled the man's mouth with delight as he savored each bite then washed it down with a swig of coffee.

"Are those...people?" The man snapped out of his state as he looked at the woman with much confusion, noting how she gripped the desk and squinted into the dark. Thinking she was going crazy from the lack of sleep, the other had a look for himself and indeed, saw figures in the night.

"Who would try to enter Finland at this time of day? Do they even have a car or some form of transportation?"

"I think they're on foot. Do any of the other officers see this?"

The man brought out a walkie talkie from his pocket, pressing the button as he heard the crackling of the static.

"Does anyone else see figures by the edge of the road?" He spoke urgently, his eyes following every movement of the silhouettes. There was a long pause before someone spoke up.

"Kyllä, i do. What do you think they want at this hour? Are they lost?"

"I'll ask." The officer turned to the woman in a stern manner. "Would you like to come?" She smirked in response.

"Why not? It's the first load of action we had all night!"

XxXxXxXx

Officers from around the area gathered in front of the border between Sweden and Finland, watching carefully as the figures approached them, almost in a taunting manner. Although the newcomers were very close, their faces were still hard to tell under the dim light.

"Hyvää iltaa (Good evening)." One of the younger men spoke shakily. No response was emitted from the strangers as they continued to linger down their path.

"Do you require any assistance? Any directions?" A older man added cautiously, waiting for any response, even a breath, but to no avail.

"This is strange." The woman from before huffed. "They haven't said a single word; could this be some kind of dream?" The man beside her shrugged.

"Maybe...or maybe a nightma-"

"_Watch out!_"

The middle-aged man froze in shock as his friend jerked him away from a speeding bullet, only inches from his face. The man listened to the orders given by one of the chief officers.

"Everyone, get your weapons ready! We have a group of attackers! This is not a drill, I repeat, not a drill!"

Men left and re-entered the scene, holding guns and pistols, loud booms of the weapons pierced the quiet night with noise.

"They're not even _flinching. _Are those bullets even hitting them?" The woman gasped as she pointed a sniper rifle to the foes but recoiled when she saw one of the officers next to her scream in agony and drop. "_W-What?!_ Who are they?!"

XxXxXxXx

"Norja, I gotta say that this is one of your best spells _yet_! Those officers really think they'll hit us if they keep trying to and eventually waste all their bullets." The 2p of Finland smirked as he watched in amusement at the failed attempts. Thanks to a spell the Norwegian conjured up, the five were protected by an invisible force, making them seem invincible. Nothing could get past it.

"Thank you, Finland. They really don't realize there's a shield around us? That's pathetic." The Norwegian laughed cold heartedly. Before the group chose to enter, the 2p's agreed to use a defense move to protect them, and Norway had just the right idea.

"Right." The Finn took a few more seconds to relish in the moment before he was rudely interrupted.

"Are you sure this plan is flawless?" The Dane asked from behind. Out of the entire group, he was the only one not smiling and laughing. The other rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How much easier could it get? We go to the nearest Finnish town and take it over, takeover the rest of Northern Europe, then tell Italia to come with the rest of the 2ps and do whatever the heck they need to and we're done!"

"You do remember that Italien wants this done in a certain amount of time, right?" The Swede added in with a concerned expression.

"Don't worry about it. At this rate, our jobs will be done with days to spare." Finland's usual smirk appeared again as he waved his own pistol in the air. "Now, who thinks I can make one of those officers over there drop dead?"

"Já! You can do it, Finnland!" Iceland cheered enthusiastically, hiding behind his big brother. The shot rang out and not a second later, the screams of pain were there to accompany it.

"Alright, this is getting boring. Norja?"

"One step ahead of you!" The 2p Norwegian took out his flamethrower and stepped ahead of the group, a sly smile on his face.

XxXxXxXx

"_Ahh!_" The woman gasped as a stream of fire entered the field. She looked up in horror at the roof above her starting to catch fire and blow ashes into the air. "The roof!"

"We know!" A chief officer said from behind her. She whizzed around to see a trickle of blood running down his forehead. "We need to get out of here!"

"But-"

"That's an _order_! The officers in the town over have a better defense than us so they'll be able to stop them if they come any closer."

The woman took a hesitant breath before she nodded in agreement. "Kyllä, sir."

XxXxXxXx

A young girl skipped happily alongside her mother in the midst of the night. The two had just arrived from a late night party with a content look on their faces. It was a busy night accompanied by lights and music; even if the day was over, the town would refuse to sleep. There was singing and laughter from nearby street performers and each one made the girl giggle. However, she stopped when a roof on a nearby house started to catch fire and soon, others around it.

"Äiti (Mommy)? Why are those houses on fire?" Before she was able to continue, her mother picked her up in an instant and ran through the streets, terrified screams occupying the air.

"Help! Someone help!" A salesman yelped as his booth was flaming, any trace of goods he once had were gone. In a matter of minutes, the whole town was in chaos. Upon one of the only clear roofs were the five Nordics.

"See, Tanska?" 2p Finland looked tauntingly at the frowning Dane. "Step two's already done."

"The _original_ step two was to take over Danmark; you just had to call it off because you were losing." The other retorted, surprisingly calm.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't losing!" The others winced at the scream of the last word. "I just thought that Suomi was an easier place to start!"

"Then are you calling your country _weak_?"

"Why are you always so _annoying_?!"

"Rambunctious little twits..." Mr. Puffin mumbled annoyingly as he sat on his owner's head. However, he was suddenly jerked upwards as Iceland stood up and began pointing, the bird letting out a squawk of surprise.

"Mr. Puffin! Mr. Puffin! Do you see those people down there?" The youngest Nordic pointed out. The arguing abruptly stopped as the two looked to see at least a hundred police officers gathered around the building.

"You have ten seconds to come down before we forcefully bring you down." One of the authorities spoke through a megaphone. "Come peacefully and there might not be as much trouble for you five."

"So should I torch them or freeze them or poison them or what?" Norway asked to the grinning Finn as if reading his mind.

"None, actually." The other blinked in surprise.

"'_None?_' Not even _burning_ them?"

"Ei. Here's a new idea: you said you're skilled in magic, _right_?"

"Right."

"So do you think you can block out the magic that the people of this world use. More specifically, the kind Norja, Englanti, and Romania use?" The man's smirk seemed to get bigger. "I want this world to be drained of its magic _slowly,_ so the ones of this world have a larger disadvantage against us. In fact, any method of weakening them is perfect. And with no magic, you're 2p is as useless as he can get."

"I like the sound of _that_." Norway smiled as he took out his magic book. "Give me five minutes and it'll start working."

"Great! You never cease to amaze me." Finland complimented before turning to Sweden and Denmark. "While Norja is doing that, you guys can follow my lead." The others nodded in agreement as the three started to walk down.

"What can I do, Finnland?" Iceland called out, having Finland wince at the sound of his name.

"You can...protect your brother and Mr. Puffin. How's that?"

"Já! I'll do it!" The young boy squeezed his puffin tight and stood alongside Norway. "I'll protect both of you!"

"You do that." The Finn agreed sarcastically.

XxXxXxXx

The officers below looked to each other for assurance. It had been past ten seconds but considering how much damage the attackers did, is it really wise to approach them with basic weaponry? Although they no longer had a choice when one of the figures hopped down from its perch.

"Hei, everybody." The 2p of Finland announced casually with a carefree attitude. "I know this is kinda sudden but the Nordic countries now belong to us."

"We don't have time to play along with your shenanigans. You will pay for the costs of this town and the border gates you destroyed." The chief announced through his megaphone once again.

"I don't think you heard me." The nation snapped. With a small laugh, a blurring figure made its way onto the scene, his long staff hitting the ground with a loud and echoing slap. The authorities backed away in sudden fear as they met the eyes of the smirking Swede, cold and merciless. The Finn met the audience with a glare."I said that the Nordic countries are now ours. Do we have an agreement?" The quivering man still insisted on speaking.

"But we can't-"

The announcement was cut short as another blur revealed itself and snatched the instrument straight from his hands. His face froze in shock as he slowly looked from his hands to the uninviting Dane; his grip containing the megaphone. The man watched as he gave the object to the Finn, realizing that he must be their leader of some sort.

"I suppose we do." Finland scoffed quietly as the megaphone turned on with a screech. "Attention all of Suomi. You, and the other Nordic countries, now belong to us. You are not to request help from any other country and if you do, they are as good as dead." The rest of the 2p Nordics gathered around him, all with a look of triumph. "You are to obey us at all time with no questioning or the rest of this land will resort to looking like this town. We are creating a new kingdom between these five countries. You can refer to me as Thurston and the others as how they please. For now on, we're in charge of Europe's Northern side."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow wow wow wow wow wow chapter, five! Wow wow wow wow wow wow chapter, five! Ch-ap-t-er five! Thank you all for the reviews you guys type for this story and you just reading the story is fantastic enough. All hetalia characters owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

XxXxXxXx

Before the first light of dawn could appear in the sky, Norway woke up to a slight poking. Opening his eyes sluggishly, he saw the stressed face of the Englishman.

"Sorry to wake you at such an early time, Norway," England apologized as he went over to the Romanian and started to wake him up. "but in a recent email, Germany called for an unexpected meeting. The message said it starts at seven this morning and all countries must attend; no exceptions. I suppose we need to get ready now if we want to arrive on time."

"Right." The Norwegian got up and stretched before taking a brief pause. Why did he feel so weak for a second? He didn't sense anything abnormal in the magic realm. Perhaps it was just him.

"Wake up, Dane." He mumbled half heartedly as he threw a pillow at the Danish man's face. The other woke up with a noisy whine.

"Norge? Why are you waking me up now? It's six in the morning!"

"We have a meeting to attend to. Wake the others up."

Denmark lazily grabbed the pillow and throw it in other direction; the other direction being Iceland.

"Ow!" Mr. Puffin growled as the pillow hit his beak, causing him to flap his wings in annoyance and getting his loose feathers all over the Icelandic.

"Why did you throw the pillow?" Iceland grabbed hold of said item and threw it to the Finn. Finland groaned and rolled over.

"Not now, Sealand." The Finnish man sleepily complained and continued the chain.

The pillow flew threw the air as it made its next target to the micronation sleeping peacefully next to his 'dad.' However, before it was able to touch him, Sweden quickly grabbed the object in midair, causing Denmark and Iceland to stare in amazement.

"Wow, Sverige, great catch." Denmark complemented. When it came to Sweden, nothing got past him.

"Thanks." The Swede mumbled out as he got up and started to get ready.

XxXxXxXx

"What do you think the meeting is about, Mr. Puffin?" Iceland questioned to the bird as he fixed his brown coat in the mirror.

"I don't know but I hope we get food; I'm starving!" The puffin copied his owner by adjusting his red bow.

As the two talked back and forth, the Norwegian passed them outside their door.

"That's strange." Norway muttered as he paced the halls. "Troll should've shown up by now. I wonder why he isn't here yet..."

As soon as the country entered the room they all slept in last night, he was surprised to find one person still sleeping.

"Finland?" Norway walked towards the lump of sheets and heard a small whimper echo in his ears. "Are you alright?"

The Finnish man got up slowly before he met the Norwegian's eyes and gave a reassuring but somewhat sad smile. The man started to talk fast, indicating he was trying to hide something.

"Hyvää huomenta (Good morning), Norja! I'm sorry for worrying you! I just have a bit of a headache and I'm a little tired but please don't worry about it. I'll get ready right away!"

Norway watched as the Finn ran to the other room in a hurry, not even taking a moment to realise he was going towards the basement.

"Finland?"

XxXxXxXx

"Is everyone ready?" England asked as he held his wand in the air. What was great about the magic-users was they could always teleport anywhere without much trouble. The Nordics plus Romania and England stood in a circle as the three magic nations readied their powers.

"Ja! We're good!" Denmark beamed brightly as he lifted his axe into the air, receiving an annoyed glance from Iceland as the weapon almost hit him.

"Okay!" Romania smiled as the magical aura surrounded England, Norway, and himself. "One...two..."

"WAIT!" All the countries looked to Sealand standing in the doorway, a suitcase in hand. "Don't forget about me!"

"You're not a country!" England retorted in frustration. How many times has he been over this?

"Yes I am, jerk England! I should be allowed to attend!"

"But who is going to watch Hanatamago?" Finland mentioned as he got the young boy's attention. "She needs someone to keep her safe from danger while we're gone." The micronation took a moment to think before a smirk transformed his face.

"I will!" Sealand sprung up. England was amazed to see such a stubborn boy change his mind so quickly. "I'm made of steel and I can protect her with my super strength!"

"Okay, Sealand, if you think you're strong enough." The Finn playfully teased as he winked to the boy.

"I definitely will!" The young boy smiled excitedly before he was off in a flash down the hallway.

"Well done, Finland." The Englishman complimented. "Now to get to the meeting. Everyone, get ready."

The three nations focused their magic as England started to count down.

"Three...two..."

XxXxXxXx

There was a flash of bright light before the seven figures appeared. They took a second to take in their surroundings before Denmark smiled brightly.

"Ja! We're here!"

"That was a short trip." Sweden added in.

"All the way from Englanti to Saksa! Magic is amazing!" Finland cheered.

"That was quick." Iceland looked to the magic nations in surprise. Not one of them had made a single comment since they got here. "You are all okay, right?"

England jolted at the sound of the question, seeming like he snapped out of a dazed state.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now come along, the meeting should be starting any second now; after this, we can travel back to my home to create the magic spell and solve your problem."

"Oh, Angleterre~" A familiar French voice sang from behind, which immediately gave the British nation a reason for the slight irritation on his face. "What took you so long to get here?"

"I'm sorry, France, but I'm not as close to Germany as you are." England sneered at the other.

"Well you would expect something more from a 'magic' nation."

"You don't understand the fundamentals of magic so how would you know, Frog?!" His voice started to get louder as a result of the French nation provoking him.

"I don't know! Maybe I should ask the black sheep of Europe!"

With the toss of a few more insults, the two countries were quarreling with what little time they had to enjoy before the meeting started. Although it was typical between the two of them to break into random fights.

"Hey, England! Long time no see!" The American nation sprung from behind. In his hands were a burger and a milkshake. "Want some breakfast?" Running behind him was someone who looked very similar to America.

"America! Hold on!" Canada exclaimed as he ran up to the nations, panting from the massive amount of sprinting but his face lit up at the sight of the British nation. "Hey, England, glad to see you came back."

The bickering only continued.

"I guess that's France and England for you." America stated, munching on his burger and Canada rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. The siblings knew this occurred often.

"Well I should get going now since I still have a few things left to do." Romania interjected, taking the Nordics' attention away from the fight. The Romanian took off in the other direction as he waved to his friends behind. "Goodbye, Norvegia!"

"Goodbye." The Norway gestured back; although, his motion looked slow and at a loss of energy, Iceland noted.

XxXxXxXx

"What's wrong with me today?" Romania complained as he paced through the hallways of the meeting place. He did have work to fill out but he couldn't find the heart or energy to do so. His sluggish movements kept bothering him.

"After that magic spell, I felt exhausted and even more now. Do the others feel the same?" His quizzical look was overcomed with a troublesome expression. "What if it gets progressively worse? What would I do then?" Once again, his look changed to easygoing. "I have nothing to worry about. I don't feel any disturbances in the future so it must be okay."

The Romanian stopped immediately when he heard the sound of running footsteps echoing the hall. The sound became louder and it was now possible to hear to sets pounding the ground. It was not long before a small figure tackled the nation to the ground.

"Big brother România!"

Romania looked above to see Moldova on top of him, laughing and smiling as he hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much, big brother!" The child beamed once more as Romania sat up and took him into his lap. The older nation couldn't help but return the smile.

"I missed you, too, Moldova. Have you seen Bulgaria?" At the end of the sentence, heavy footsteps made its way to the hall to reveal the Bulgarian.

"Румъния (Rumaniya)!" Bulgaria smiled in relief and happiness, glad to see that his friend was back and glad to know Moldova didn't latch onto a total stranger."Where were you? Me and Молдова (Moldova) woke up this morning to tell you about the news and you suddenly disappeared. Молдова (Moldova) got really scared because he didn't know where you were and started crying. We looked _everywhere_ for you."

"Ahahaha...sorry about that." The Romanian laughed nervously. "I forgot to tell you I went to Anglia for the night to work on a magic spell."

"You almost gave us heart attacks for a _magic spell_?" Bulgaria remarked but the phrase went unheard as Romania was too occupied with his little brother's hysterics.

"It's okay, Moldova, you can stop crying now; I'm right here." Romania comforted the small child but to no avail as he kept hugging his older brother tightly and refusing to let go.

"O-Okay." Moldova sniffed as he stood up, giving a heart-warming smile.

"Come on, we have a meeting to attend to." The Bulgarian reminded as he started to walk towards a nearby elevator.

"Right." The Romanian nodded before standing up. However, as soon as he started to stand up, he lost his balance and had to grab onto a nearby table before he fell, alerting Moldova and Bulgaria. They looked at him worriedly as he steadied himself.

"Румъния (Rumaniya)?" The Bulgarian asked skeptically as he made a swift turn to look at his friend. "Are you okay?" Moldova gave him a blank stare, awaiting the Romanian's answer.

"Da! I'm fine! I'm just a little tired." Romania encouraged with a lopsided smile. Much to his family's surprise, the magic nation stood up with no dismay and completely stable, as if him falling never happened. They all stared at each other until the Romanian shook his head and started to walk towards the meeting room. "Come on, everyone, we have a meeting to attend to."

The stroll was filled with small chatter between Romania and Moldova until they eventually ran out of things to share. Bulgaria was silent the entire time, still thinking about the past events.

"Hey Bulgaria, could you do me a favor?"

Said nation snapped his head up to meet the eyes of his Romanian friend. He raised an eyebrow to indicate he was listening.

"Could you watch Moldova for the next few days?"

"You're going to be gone again?" Bulgaria's eyes widened. What was so important? Romania knew that Moldova would miss him the most of all and for a couple of days seems like an entirety to them.

"Da." Romania's voice brought itself to a pleading tone. "The magic spell's not done yet so we need more time to work on it. Please, Bulgaria? This is really important."

Bulgaria looked to Romania with all the intentions of not to babysit, considering he was not the best at watching kids, but if his friend desperately needed help then it was his duty to help him.

"Alright." The Bulgarian nation gave in as his sigh was a mix of defeat and annoyance. "I'll watch him."

"Thank you, Bulgaria!" Romania smiled brightly. "I owe you one!"

"You owe me many." Bulgaria remarked quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!

XxXxXxXx

The five Nordics wandered throughout the halls as they navigated their way to the meeting room. In the front of the group was Denmark chatting away on a story.

"...and then I told the man that if he wants to swing an axe like that, he would need to chop down at least 20 trees to get the feel for that kind of power. Then it got weird because his wife took his axe and brought a 60 foot tree down in one swing with barely any effort. I was so impressed that I bought the guy a beer after that...and his wife. She chugged down seven pints before I could finish my first one."

The Dane's voice echoed in the background as Iceland followed him from behind, his expression filled with confusion and confoundment.

"What's bothering you, kid?" Mr. Puffin inquired as he landed onto the boy's shoulder. Iceland stole a glance from behind before returning.

"It is about Noregur and Finnland. They have been awfully of the silence today and it is kinda freaking me out."

"Well they are weird guys so I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe they didn't get enough food..._like_ _me_."

"Just wait, _okay_? We are here." His voice gained a hint of annoyance. The five arrived at the meeting room, their faces filling with amazement. The room was large and spacious and was accompanied by many elegant decorations; even a chandelier dangled from the ceiling. All of the nations already there talked and laughed with each other as they waited for the meeting to begin. Even Romania and England were there with their friends and family.

"There are a lot of nations here!" Finland marveled at the different faces. "I didn't know this room could hold this many!"

"Ja." Sweden plainly stated. Friends and enemies, they were all here.

"I hope they serve beer here. I could really go for a pint or two." Denmark added.

"Call me 'big brother,' Island." Norway insisted to the youngest nation.

"Stop it." Said nation returned.

Before another word was uttered between the group, a loud slam of the doors echoed throughout the room and silence overtook the room. Everyone stared at the blond man as he fixed his tie and cleared his throat before eyeing each person carefully.

"Guten Morgen (Good morning), everyone." Germany greeted. "Please take your seats."

The nations obeyed without question.

"I realise that because of the time differences, some of you might not have slept as long as you may have wanted to," The German acknowledged the half glares he received from different countries, mainly America and China. "and many others had to attend on such short notice so I greatly appreciate the effort you made to come here. Now, to begin-"

Another loud boom of the grand doors filled the room, revealing a familiar sight that usually accompanied Germany.

"Hey, West!" Prussia smirked as he entered the room with Gilbird on his head and two mugs of beer in each hand. "I hope you don't mind that the awesome me told all the servants to bring the awesomest of their beer and wurst. You can't have a world party without beer!"

"This isn't exactly 'a party,' bruder." Germany sighed as he watched his brother stroll through the room and receive silent stares.

"Well beer is good with anything and you cannot deny the awesomeness of German beer." The Prussian retorted as he took a seat and passed one of the drinks to his brother before taking a sip of his own.

Germany gazed at the drink for a few seconds before grasping it and taking a swig. After putting it down, the smallest of smiles appeared on his face.

"Ja, you're right." His expression almost immediately changed back into its stern form. "Let's start the meeting."

XxXxXxXx

"But dudes, chocolate from my place is really the best. We have so many kinds!" America stated, standing up and slamming his hands on the table for emphasis. Just a few minutes ago, they were talking about politics and now, who has the best chocolate. The weird part is that no one knows how they got into this conversation in the first place.

"Not the best, you git." England retorted, slightly laughing at the American's childish attitude. "People who visit my country would bring an extra suitcase specifically to take home chocolates."

"But my chocolate is known for its everlasting taste and the liquor hidden deep inside them so mine obviously has to be the best, non?" France added in right after England, mainly just to annoy the British nation.

"Don't you think we have the best chocolate, frat-" North Italy whispered over to his older brother but was quickly interrupted when Romano slammed _his_ hands on the table.

"Listen up, bastards! Italia has the best chocolate so you can all shut up!" Romano yelled so loud that it was impossible _not_ to hear him.

"Romano, I believe I'm the one who showed you and Francia how to make chocolate." Spain added in almost too happily.

"Swiss chocolate is the best because of its quality and taste; not to mention we're the ones who make the famous brands of chocolate and I'll shoot anyone who thinks otherwise." Switzerland threatened as he cocked his gun, liechtenstein trying to convince her brother not to do anything too harsh.

"Not only are my waffles famous worldwide but my chocolate is one of the best. Just ask all the countries who import it from me!" Belgium smirked as she received guilty looks from several countries.

"Dan-ish choco-late! Dan-ish choco-late!" Denmark cheered from the background and Norway's glare intensified with each syllable that was said.

"No country can beat the awesomeness of German chocolate!" Prussia claimed, putting a foot on the table and thrusting his fist into the air. A few more minutes of chaos continued between all the countries before an audible ding from a timer sounded throughout the room. Hearing that ding meant that this topic, or whatever it became, was over and it was now time to move onto the next.

"Quiet!" Germany's voice interrupted, the room getting immediately quiet. By now, Germany's yells weren't so surprising anymore. "Alright, onto our next topic."

Once the German nation took a glimpse of his papers with all the topics of interest, his expression turned into something that sent his friends to a worried state by just looking at him: grim. He took a deep sigh before looking to the Nordics.

"Dänemark, Norwegen, Schweden, Finnland and Island..." The five named perked up in sudden alertness. "In recent news, there has been a report of five mysterious figures that appeared in your lands. Their crimes have included burning buildings, disrupting peace, life-threatening injuries, and cases of deaths. Do you know any information as to who these peoples are?"

Denmark gave a quick glance to the other Nordics before nodding and standing up to speak.

"They're called '2p's' and they're copies of us but with different personalities. We did see them one time at my place and we did fight them but they had lots of tricks that we never expected and they, well, they got away."

"So they're not regular bad guys?" Prussia piped up as he lifted his head from the table.

"Nothing like I've ever seen before."

"Do they...have our immortality?" Germany pressed, a little stressed to hear the answer he didn't want.

"They could if they are what they say they are."

"Then this is a much more serious situation." The blond German sighed quietly before continuing. "Do you know where they are?"

"All I know is that they left Danmark."

Murmurs started to rise between the table, some of them more anxious than others. Germany conversed with the people around him as he tried to acquire information but the Nordics were the ones who knew anything about the 2p's. What could they do? Their authorities aren't prepared for this. No one knows the 2p's exact locations. No one knows what the 2p's are truly capable of.

"Isn't this strange?" This time, it required no yelling to get the entire room to quiet down. Everyone looked confusedly to the Austrian, stern as ever.

"What do you mean, Österreich?" Germany questioned as he listened with utmost attention.

"How it only affects those five. You can't honestly tell me this isn't an important factor."

"Autriche is right." France joined in. "It is just them so maybe they did something to make these hideous creatures that have no fashion sense to appear."

"There's nothing we did that would bring these monsters _here_." Norway spoke up with a firm voice. How could they blame this on them?

"How can you explain what's happening if you don't have control of your own countries?" Switzerland remarked, sending the group into another whispering frenzy.

"Dude, this isn't like a disease, _right_?" America's words struck the room with sudden panic.

"Ah! I hope it isn't _contagious_!" Ukraine exclaimed as whispers started to rise into verbal fights.

"A disease?"

"I'm not going to die because of stupid copy sickness!"

"Should I increase border control? I don't want them coming into my country."

"They're still on the loose! How do we even catch them?"

"Are they all going to destroy our countries?!"

"Do they get hurt if I use my Magic Metal Pipe of Pain?"

"I bet these bastards are making all this up and just want to take our own land!"

"We're not making this up!" Finland yelled so loud that it had the same effect as Germany's. "If you can all help us, I'm sure we can figure this out without too many problems."

"But they're not wrong." Germany pressed on. "So far, this has only affected you five so there must be something you did. If it is contagious then that means we need to cut off any connections you have with others. In other words, you cannot have allies." Finland's eyes widened with disbelief. On the other side of the table, Romania's mouth dropped and England almost spit out his tea; no contact means no working on the magic spell.

"But Saksa, our situation just happened to us, we couldn't do anything to prevent it!"

"But we can't risk anymore nations! If you will cooperate with us, then we may be able to help you."

"What do you need?"

"We need you to stay here and not make any contact with anyone else. We will get a team of research scientists to help you figure out your situation."

"You don't _understand_." Norway interjected. His cold glare was even worse than Germany's. "We don't need research; we need time. I know you think we're the ones responsible for this but if you would just capture them and hear their motives for yourself, you would see that we had nothing to do with this."

"West, I think you're taking this too far." Prussia added in but his comment went ignored.

"I will not take risks for the safety of others. If you will not listen to my orders, then I will have to make you cooperate by force." Germany motioned the guards around the room to surround the five Nordics. In response, Denmark and Sweden took out their weapons and surrounded the rest of their group, creating a small circle to protect each other.

"They're not listening and I don't think the five of us can defend against all these guards. What's our next move?" Denmark eyed each of the guards carefully as if any movement from them was going to end the world.

"I don't know." Norway answered. Every possible solution he could think of would result in disaster.

"Let me at them! I'll show them a thing or two about messing with us!" However, Mr. Puffin was held back as Iceland grabbed onto his tail feathers, not letting him escape. "Hey! Let me go!"

"You are just as impatient as Sealand." Iceland sighed.

While the group continually debated over which idea was going to solve the problem, Sweden gazed at his surroundings.

The chandelier, he noted. It was a nearly impossible task but it was their only chance.

Without warning, the Swede turned around and with all his force, threw his staff and lodged it into the crook of the chandelier. He got a few questionable and fearful glances but the weapon did its job and the decoration unlatched from the ceiling, plummeting towards the ground. While the falling object had mostly everyone's attention, Sweden grabbed his staff and took ahold of Finland and Denmark and started to run in the other direction, Norway and Iceland following close behind.

"Follow them!" Germany yelled after the guards as they obeyed without question. He himself started to chase the five but something grabbed his wrist.

"You can't do this, West; you don't have any real proof that they were involved." The blond German swung around to face the stern look of his brother, a rare sight. It wasn't in his nature to argue with Prussia but he felt like this mission deserves the utmost importance.

"I'm sorry for doing this but I need to take care of this problem, for everyone's sake. You can't change my mind otherwise." Prussia stared at Germany for a second. He's only been stubborn like this for a few times and no amount of convincing was going to change the German's mind. Prussia was going to have to take this into his own hands.

"...I'll help you." The Prussian agreed, receiving a triumphant smile from the other. Sure, lying is bad but how else was he going to change his brother's mind? He started towards the door, following the other guards. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXx

"I hope Tyskland didn't like that chandelier." Denmark commented as they left the room and heard the shatter of what sounded like a thousand plates smashing simultaneously.

The five ran throughout the building as they searched for an exit. They had entered before but the building was like a maze; every door they thought could lead to outside was just another dead end.

"We entered through a door on the right and I think the elevator brought us up six floors." The Norwegian calculated as he gazed at each door, looking for some kind of similarity. "We could head down through another elevator but it's most likely occupied by guards."

"But they have the stairs, right?" The Icelandic boy interjected. "In case of a fire?"

"He's got a point, you know!" Mr. Puffin flew by his side as fast as he could, not easy for such a small bird.

"Where do we find stairs?" Sweden glanced through each opening in the building, looking for any useful ways out. However, he was interrupted when the Finn pointed ahead and shouted eagerly, a smile lighting up his face.

"Right there! That door up ahead is labeled 'exit!'" The words gave the group newfound hope of escaping, fueling their adrenaline to run faster.

Once they reached the door, Denmark threw the entrance open to reveal one of the longest corridor of stairs he has ever seen. He stared hesitantly at the seemingly endless staircase before he felt himself being nudged harshly, accompanied by a 'move it, Dane' from the Norwegian. Denmark stumbled down the stairs until he regained his balance and started to run, the rest of the group in hot pursuit. It was not until they were halfway through that they heard the slamming of a door against the concrete walls; the guards were right behind them.

"Ahh!" Mr. Puffin let out a surprised squawk, glancing back at the guards' stern faces. Soon, gunshots started to pierce the air.

"They're insane." Norway stated at the sudden 'boom' of the weapons. "Are they trying to kill us?"

"Mm." Sweden answered. Another boom. They were getting closer.

One glance around from Iceland set him into a panic as the guards were gaining on them; only a few yards away. If they captured them, it was game over for everyone; the 2p's would win. Just a few more feet and they were done for. However, before the guards could reach him, Iceland was abruptly dragged forward when a hand grabbed him and shoved him through the doorway. The door slammed shut as Denmark pressed his back against it, locking the door in the process. The young Icelandic took a look at his surroundings; they were in the lobby, near the final exit. They made it and were close to a temporary victory.

"The door's locked and they shouldn't be able to come through." The Dane panted as the harsh ramming of fists against the door pounded like no tomorrow. "Now let's hurry up and get out of here!"

The five ran towards the door, each of them trying desperately to open it. However, the door barely budged.

Suddenly, the lock on the door burst open and the guards flooded the lobby, every face contorted with rage. At the head of the group were the personified countries of Germany and Prussia.

"You have some nerve refusing our orders and destroying our meeting place." Germany's stern voice occupied the room. The guards never broke their stare from the five and in return, the Nordics never broke theirs. "It would be your best choice if you surrendered now."

"We're sorry, Tyskland, but," Denmark glanced back to his family before returning his gaze. "you're just going to have to trust us on this."

"Very well then." The German guards started to enclose the room again, hoping to successfully capture them. The Nordics were outnumbered and surrounded but that didn't stop them from trying to escape. They tried the door over and over again, the same result even though they tried harder and harder, even Denmark and Sweden attacked it with their weapons but to no avail.

"What do we do now? They're only a few meters away from us and the door still won't move!" Finland glanced to the others in search for an answer but no one had a clue. Was this the end?

There's no guarantee that this will work with my magic draining like this, Norway thought as he started to back away from the door, but it's worth a try. "Stand back, everyone."

The rest of the Nordics did what they were told as they stood off to the sidelines, confusion on their faces. The Norwegian took a deep breath before he focused his magic into his hands. Before another second was allowed to pass, glacier-sized ice spikes rose out of the ground and slammed directly into the metal door, succeeding in creating a large hole that lead to outside. The guards and two German countries stumbled back in amazement.

"Alright, Norge!" Denmark smirked triumphantly as he looked back to his Norwegian brother. However, he was shocked to see the other doubled over and coughing violently.

"Noregur, what is the matter?" Iceland questioned as he rushed to his older brother's side along with Denmark. It was impossible to miss the worry and fear on their faces.

"I'm fine." Norway assured but his actions were saying otherwise. "It's just my magic acting up. Come on, let's go before Tyskland makes another move."

"Fine, but you two need to stay in front of me." Denmark added as he pushed Norway and Iceland forward and through the entrance, Finland and Sweden following close behind. In a matter of seconds, the five disappeared from sight.

"Damn it." Germany cursed upon seeing the dry ice disappear from the air and revealing the Nordics to be completely gone. He sighed in frustration before telling his guards some brief commands and sending them to search for the five. Meanwhile, Prussia's face lit up with astoundment as he touched the ice shards. They was completely real.

"This cold stuff is like the real thing." The Prussian whispered to himself. "I knew Norwegen was magical but this is the real deal. It's almost as awesome as me!"

"Are you coming, Bruder?" Prussia glanced behind him to see his younger brother looking at him expectantly. The older gave a nod before following the blond to another room, all while glancing back at the ice, still frozen solid.

XxXxXxXx

Quick note: if you have never tried any of the chocolates the nations argued about, you have never experienced true chocolate joy.


End file.
